


from before until always I’m yours

by jasminetea



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Communication, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Declarations Of Love, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova Waxes Poetic About Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Prompt Fill, Relationship Discussions, seriously he gives Yusuf a three paragraph declaration of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: “Yusuf, you may have cleaved my flesh from rock, but you did not shape the contours of my heart.”After Nicolò tells Yusuf that yes, he is indeed the sculpture Yusuf made long ago come to life, they discuss their relationship.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 127
Collections: Start Reading





	from before until always I’m yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyjanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjanee/gifts).



> Written for the [Pygmalion AU prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5552.html?thread=1844656#cmt1844656) on the kink meme. OP if you would like this fic gifted to you, please let me know!
> 
> Takes place after Nicky’s found Joe, they fall in love, and Nicky’s like, “So remember that statue you made waaaaay back in Genoa? Surprise! It’s me!”

> “From the beam of the sun to the dim of the moon. From before until always I'm yours."
> 
> \--[Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeBPs1NArmU) by Emeli Sandé ft. Ainey Zion (Live)

It does not take long for Yusuf to wrap his mind around the impossibility of Nicky’s existence. After all, he and his family are immortal, and what is a statue come to life compared to that miracle? Nicolò cannot help but be relieved at the willigness of Yusuf’s heart.

“You are, you _are_ ,” Yusuf murmurs, running his hands across Nicky’s face, his cheeks, his neck, the proud line of his nose. “I thought I recognized your face, but I could not even _imagine…_ ”

Nicolò captures his wrist and leans into his palm. “I did not imagine you would be as kind in real life as you were in my dreams.”

Thoughts fly across Yusuf’s face. “And you Nicolò, if you share the dreaming, do you share the gift too?”

“I came into this world as an adult, and I have traveled far and wide to find you. I have not had the time to linger in a single city long enough to know time does not touch me as it does others. But I would not be surprised if its hand spares me as it does you.”

Yusuf takes Nicolo’s hands in his. “You could have gone anywhere, dear heart, but why did you come to me?”

“Who doesn’t want to meet their maker?” Nicolò jokes.

“I may have spent the hours sculpting you from marble, but you are your own man. After all, I would not have dressed you so.” And Nicolò knows this to be true. Yusuf has offered to buy him finer clothes, but Nicolò favors his worn breeches and shirt gone soft with wear – and at home, Yusuf’s faded shirts. “And I’m certain I did not give you these piercings.” Yusuf tugs lightly at the gold hoops in Nicolò’s ears. “Or the beauty marks upon your skin.” He presses a kiss to the one by Nicolò’s mouth, and Nicolò feels his knees go weak.

“And how would you dress me?” Nicolò asks, knowing the answer. Yusuf often begs Nicolò to wear teal and cerulean, silver or gold jewelry, depending on what color he wants to draw upon from Nicolo’s eyes.

Yusuf raises an eyebrow. “Why, clothed in nothing but sunlight of course.”

“You’re incorrigible,” he laughs. “I am too pale by far to last long. I’d burn.”

Yusuf’s smile fades, and his face becomes serious. “Is this desire yours though?”

“What do you mean?” He squeezes Yusuf’s palms in encouragement.

“I drew you on paper and then spun you with my hours into marble – all in the shape I had yearned for. But I do not want to impose upon you, if your mind is full of what I have placed there myself.”

And ah! This man will spin poetry when plain words would do just as well. Nicolò loves this about him. “You’re afraid I have no will of my own?”

“It sounds silly when you say it that way, but I filled you with my hopes and longings – of someone I could spend the years with as Andromache and Quỳnh have. And here you are, a man I have fallen in love with. I do not want to bind you to my desires if you would dream otherwise.”

“Would I dream otherwise? What a question! Did I not just tell you that I dream of you? When we are apart, I dream of your gentle touch, the charcoal upon your fingertips. The way you scrunch your nose when you wake too early, and the way your grumpy gaze softens when it sees that I am beside you. I want to fall asleep beside you every night, and awaken to your face every morning. These are my dreams, and mine alone!

“I named myself Nicolò so I would be victorious in winning your heart, but I fall more in love with you every moment we spend together. For as marvelous an artist as you are, even you cannot affix these things to my heart: the way you look at plums, contemplating how to peel it in a single strip; how you hate it when Andromache overboils your tea, but you drink it anyway; the kindness and generosity that overflows from your heart and spills upon blank canvas like rain to the verdant soil.

“Yusuf, you may have cleaved my flesh from rock, but you did not shape the contours of my heart. I love you – of my own desire, of my own will – from the soles of my feet, to every strand of hair, as eagerly as birds take to the sky.”

Yusuf stares at him as if Nicolò has given him the moon, his mouth parted and eyes wet with tears. When at last he gathers words, he says, “Then I am yours,” and presses a kiss to their entwined fingers.

Nicolò lets go of one hand to run his fingers across Yusuf’s lips. “Have I stolen your honeyed words along with your heart?”

Yusuf smiles. “What can I say that can compare to what you have just declared? I will have to show you in deed along with words. I will have no other as my last and first sight of the day, save you. For as long as the tide chases the moon, and the moon the stars, my love for you will be steadfast.”

Gently pulling Yusuf closer, Nicolò presses a tender kiss to his tears. And then he seals his mouth to his in a kiss that is a promise all their own – to live happily, together, for all their days.

**Author's Note:**

> So… I’ve spent the past month binging Old Guard fic, and now I have a bunch WIPs for this fandom. XD One of them is almost complete, so you’ll be seeing more from me! Thanks to the 18+ Discord server ([Disaster Immortals](https://discord.gg/GH8KxC)) for the encouragement.
> 
> Please comment! <3


End file.
